HOPE
by Lily Amy Jones
Summary: Alex find Mason and Juliet i don't own wowp
1. Chapter 1

hope,never give it away,or let it go, you need it.- thea stone

Thea p.o.v

I was mad,no I was miles past mad!Storming into the Waverly Sub Station,grabbing Justin by the neck of his ,by her hand,leading them to the lair  
"Is this door sound proof?"I asked."Yes,so no mortal will here about magic." Justin 's eyes darted to the door."Good."I smirked lightly,Justin gulped loudly

I didn't blame him I mean I wasn't totally sane."YOU LEFT ME IN PENNSLVAINA!" I yelled,"Erm..no we left you in Transylvania." Justin corrected lightly.

"I don't care,do you know how I got back,I got yelled at in-in trans-svainen?-,well there langugage!" "Hichhicked, was a stoeaway, its not as easy as it looks." I said man,they make it look so easy in the movies."Then,then I met a wizard how flashed me back here!".I ranted."Sorry we just got stuck in the moment." Justin replied "Its fine,so whats the plan?" I and Justin looked at me strangely "W-what plan?"Alex asked."The one to get Hunter,Mason,andJuliet back!"I said

Justin shook his head lightly,"Thea,w-we can't do nothing but,accept the fact there gone,and not coming back."We talked about it while you were gone."Alex said

"No,there not gone,Alex please,don't give up!"I cried.I waved my hands around the whole lair,"There has to be something,a doohicky,thingamob,something!"

"Undo dust,!"I said picking up the bottle."That only works if a spell has been cast."Justin said softly."Come on, there hundreds if not millons of stuff here we could use some how,we have to try,we can't give up!Thats what the talking birds want us to do!"I yelled."E-excuse me?" Justin asked. "Nothing." I turned to Alex tears in my eyes they loved us,I wasn't fair."Please Alex,help please." she thought about it. "Fine,i'll help." I lanched myself at her attacking her in a hug."lets get started."

A clearing of a throat turned our attention."What about me?" "If your not going to help your un-dead wieght!"I said "Fine f-for juliet,I-I have to go i'll help later,my allerges."I struggled not to roll my eyes.I grabbed a white plastic white trash bad and put the dust in and Alex finished grabbing random books and objects,that seemed -way thru Alex stoped looking cunfused put her hand over her chest "Whats that?""What?""I don't know its, warm, fuzzy and nice?"

"Thats hope,Alex,hope."

Alex p.o.v

After practicly cleaning out the lair,we had 4 big trashbags fullof magic objects and books and we were going to sneak them out no idea at all,I

looked a Thea,she just walked out of the lair,when my mom stoped here "Whats going on her?"she asked Thea bit her lip,She eyed the trash bags "we are taking out

the trash from Alex's room,?"she almost asked,my mom didn't look like she belived us but,let us carry dragged me to a corner carfully pulled out a globe. " uh-where is Transylvania on a globe?" she asked "Lets ask justin!"we ran into the sub shop,up the stairs,into Justin's room.10 minutes later we were back outside

with an atlast and a map and would work a lot better if Thea knew how to use them,well I sorta do ,kinda.I tapped Rome there we landed with a big thump. earning some .We were lucky to have been near the woods so,yeah we high tailed found the castle frankly really easily,we found 4

rooms together for us and the others,we each layed down and well maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to fall asleep with are stuff in the open,in a unfamilier it was stupid.

Thea p.o.v

when we woke up thankfully everthing was how we left it."Alex,watch are stuff,i'll start looking." I said she nodded we wouldn't risk leaving our stuff alone I mean bears duh.I walked all around the of I got distracked ok,I saw a squirrel,hey i'm a werewolf I have dog like traites,plus its fun!Well it was untill I ran

into a pack of wolves, ok 2 but still,hey i'm a werewolf, but I don't speak dog!So I did what any normal person would do ran like I got back to the

castle did I relize that might have been Mason and Hunter dang,it!

Mason p.o.v

Me and hunter were walking, thru the woods trying to find some dinner for us and Juliet,when we saw was her I know it Thea I had tried to speak it

came out as a howl,By the way she was running I think maybe I migh have scared her of,but she was here!Thea,I thought she might just forgot about us but,she

didn't!What,if Alex came with her.!

She and the Russos they might just might save us!We could be human again!Its slim but, a chance!

Justin p.o.v

I couldn't go with them Alex and Thea I was alway a nerd,smart,never ,juliet I-I-I loved and lost her twice,to the mummy,and becuse to quote

Alex "Turned into a old crone,and hobbled into the forest,never to be seen again"I can't lose her a 3rd time if this doesn't was the only girl I loved so much it hurt not to be with her!

Alex p.o.v

I stared at the roof ,I was bored so bored I wish I got to explore first."Hey Alex,"Thea begins when she comes back "Yea?"I asked

"Well,um don't freak out but,I sawtheboys !"she said it came out in a rush."Can you repeat that in I don't know english?"

"yeah, well I was expoloring an I saw a squirrel an I got lost an saw two wolves and ran away!" I groned,we had a chance to see them an she ran away!

"Are you mad?" she asked "yeah,i'm mad, hey do you know where you found them?" "Yes,no,don't know let's just run around thats how I found them once."

oh why was I agreeing to this?

Thea p.o.v

There was a lot of things I didn't know,I mean a lot,but some things I did ,how Mason has a huge fear of bees,

or how,Max thinks of fields of soft gold when he see's Gigi's me or not I know because,I have the attention span of a squirrel

but hey,I know that my be a good listening can do wonders,wich is how I now some" interesting" and Alex were looking

everywhere,when I heard a howl,then a scream,yes it was mine. "Thea,shh did you hear that?" slowly the wheels turned in my head."The boys!"

"Jinx!"we yelled scaring a few birds."Jinx." we whispred slightly before running,"Where are we going?"I asked "How's your howl?" Alex asked

"Well,since i'm an real wolf pretty good!""great,start howling now!""Erm..ok?" so I howled that I was human right now,Alex had to stop me when I

spotted a tree.

Hunter p.o.v

Me and Mason,we were in the woods with Juliet,looking,and wishing that Alex and Thea are still we just didn't let are mind play tricks on us.

"Are yous sure this is where you saw them?" Juliet asked. Me and Mason nodded,or as much as a wolf ,when we were going to give it up,we saw the

castle,where Juliet turned into a old me and Mason into weird,thing was well,there were voices coming out of 3 of us walked to the

pushed it open lightly causeing a long one of the towers two heads popped out looking out the ,it was Alex and Thea!Me and

Mason howled loudly gaining their a few minutes they ran us each took one look at us and smiled grabbed Juliet's

hand pulling her in the middle of the court a small can out of her pocket and pouring blue sparks over Juliet.I knew it was undo dust.

Alex p.o.v

I watched as we explored the wood for a sign,any sign of a old lady,and two ,it turned to early evening we had to stop,Transylvania had monsters of all kind,it was one of the many birthplaces for vampires and wasn't exactially smart to be wondering the woods at night so we went back

to the castle,Thea was spreading out her nick-nacks I mean..important montster ,garlic,salt,tamato sauce,pepper,bubble wrap.I didn't get the last

she explained it all I was thankful for the distraction,of a howl, because that girl can talk,most longest hour of my life!We ran outside,seeing a really, really, really old lady and two grabbed Juliet's hand and led her to the court yard and sprinkled undo dust on her

I held my breath,waiting,After 5 minutes of waiting and nothing we knew one thing,getting are soul mates back wasn't going to be easy,no not at all.

Juliet's face fell,Thea looked like someone had just killed her puppy!I was about to comfort her when she walked to our rooms and came back with a huge trash bag

full of spell books,She tossed a book at me,Wich I grabbed like a life line an started looking she handed one to Juliet and two for Hunter and Mason.

"Just because there wolves doesn't mean they can't read!" she said grabbing one for herself,so there we stayed in the court yard looking for spells at night in

our best idea,but with two wolves we were Thea shot up saying "Flash me back to the Sud station,Alex" I did and then we did what

we could wait,when she came back it was mid- noon- ish,she came back singed,smoke coming from the eyebrows and in soot,she tossed a singed hat

my way "It doesn't work right now for the boys sice there not human,but we can fix Juliet!"she chattred on exictedly."Erm..how did you get this?"I would say she

killed a drangon,but its Thea and with her it could be anything."I stopped a gorgon,?"was her cufused reply,"How!" I asked those were level 3 monsters

and she was a werewolf a level 6 but,she still Thea! "People were screaming when they saw her I was trying to help an, I showed her a mirror I thought it was an

ugly lady, so we were trying on make up and she froze and they gave me merlin's hat!"she said happily."Okkk!"I said before placing the hat on my head

"Gunga,galunga!" 'I wish,Juliet was a young vampire,again'


	2. there back!

hope,never give it away,or let it go, you need it.- thea stone

Thea p.o.v

I was mad,no I was miles past mad!Storming into the Waverly Sub Station,grabbing Justin by the neck of his ,by her hand,leading them to the lair  
"Is this door sound proof?"I asked."Yes,so no mortal will here about magic." Justin 's eyes darted to the door."Good."I smirked lightly,Justin gulped loudly

I didn't blame him I mean I wasn't totally sane."YOU LEFT ME IN PENNSLVAINA!" I yelled,"Erm..no we left you in Transylvania." Justin corrected lightly.

"I don't care,do you know how I got back,I got yelled at in-in trans-svainen?-,well there langugage!" "Hichhicked, was a stoeaway, its not as easy as it looks." I said man,they make it look so easy in the movies."Then,then I met a wizard how flashed me back here!".I ranted."Sorry we just got stuck in the moment." Justin replied "Its fine,so whats the plan?" I and Justin looked at me strangely "W-what plan?"Alex asked."The one to get Hunter,Mason,andJuliet back!"I said

Justin shook his head lightly,"Thea,w-we can't do nothing but,accept the fact there gone,and not coming back."We talked about it while you were gone."Alex said

"No,there not gone,Alex please,don't give up!"I cried.I waved my hands around the whole lair,"There has to be something,a doohicky,thingamob,something!"

"Undo dust,!"I said picking up the bottle."That only works if a spell has been cast."Justin said softly."Come on, there hundreds if not millons of stuff here we could use some how,we have to try,we can't give up!Thats what the talking birds want us to do!"I yelled."E-excuse me?" Justin asked. "Nothing." I turned to Alex tears in my eyes they loved us,I wasn't fair."Please Alex,help please." she thought about it. "Fine,i'll help." I lanched myself at her attacking her in a hug."lets get started."

A clearing of a throat turned our attention."What about me?" "If your not going to help your un-dead wieght!"I said "Fine f-for juliet,I-I have to go i'll help later,my allerges."I struggled not to roll my eyes.I grabbed a white plastic white trash bad and put the dust in and Alex finished grabbing random books and objects,that seemed -way thru Alex stoped looking cunfused put her hand over her chest "Whats that?""What?""I don't know its, warm, fuzzy and nice?"

"Thats hope,Alex,hope."

Alex p.o.v

After practicly cleaning out the lair,we had 4 big trashbags fullof magic objects and books and we were going to sneak them out no idea at all,I

looked a Thea,she just walked out of the lair,when my mom stoped here "Whats going on her?"she asked Thea bit her lip,She eyed the trash bags "we are taking out

the trash from Alex's room,?"she almost asked,my mom didn't look like she belived us but,let us carry dragged me to a corner carfully pulled out a globe. " uh-where is Transylvania on a globe?" she asked "Lets ask justin!"we ran into the sub shop,up the stairs,into Justin's room.10 minutes later we were back outside

with an atlast and a map and would work a lot better if Thea knew how to use them,well I sorta do ,kinda.I tapped Rome there we landed with a big thump. earning some .We were lucky to have been near the woods so,yeah we high tailed found the castle frankly really easily,we found 4

rooms together for us and the others,we each layed down and well maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to fall asleep with are stuff in the open,in a unfamilier it was stupid.

Thea p.o.v

when we woke up thankfully everthing was how we left it."Alex,watch are stuff,i'll start looking." I said she nodded we wouldn't risk leaving our stuff alone I mean bears duh.I walked all around the of I got distracked ok,I saw a squirrel,hey i'm a werewolf I have dog like traites,plus its fun!Well it was untill I ran

into a pack of wolves, ok 2 but still,hey i'm a werewolf, but I don't speak dog!So I did what any normal person would do ran like I got back to the

castle did I relize that might have been Mason and Hunter dang,it!

Mason p.o.v

Me and hunter were walking, thru the woods trying to find some dinner for us and Juliet,when we saw was her I know it Thea I had tried to speak it

came out as a howl,By the way she was running I think maybe I migh have scared her of,but she was here!Thea,I thought she might just forgot about us but,she

didn't!What,if Alex came with her.!

She and the Russos they might just might save us!We could be human again!Its slim but, a chance!

Justin p.o.v

I couldn't go with them Alex and Thea I was alway a nerd,smart,never ,juliet I-I-I loved and lost her twice,to the mummy,and becuse to quote

Alex "Turned into a old crone,and hobbled into the forest,never to be seen again"I can't lose her a 3rd time if this doesn't was the only girl I loved so much it hurt not to be with her!

Alex p.o.v

I stared at the roof ,I was bored so bored I wish I got to explore first."Hey Alex,"Thea begins when she comes back "Yea?"I asked

"Well,um don't freak out but,I sawtheboys !"she said it came out in a rush."Can you repeat that in I don't know english?"

"yeah, well I was expoloring an I saw a squirrel an I got lost an saw two wolves and ran away!" I groned,we had a chance to see them an she ran away!

"Are you mad?" she asked "yeah,i'm mad, hey do you know where you found them?" "Yes,no,don't know let's just run around thats how I found them once."

oh why was I agreeing to this?

Thea p.o.v

There was a lot of things I didn't know,I mean a lot,but some things I did ,how Mason has a huge fear of bees,

or how,Max thinks of fields of soft gold when he see's Gigi's me or not I know because,I have the attention span of a squirrel

but hey,I know that my be a good listening can do wonders,wich is how I now some" interesting" and Alex were looking

everywhere,when I heard a howl,then a scream,yes it was mine. "Thea,shh did you hear that?" slowly the wheels turned in my head."The boys!"

"Jinx!"we yelled scaring a few birds."Jinx." we whispred slightly before running,"Where are we going?"I asked "How's your howl?" Alex asked

"Well,since i'm an real wolf pretty good!""great,start howling now!""Erm..ok?" so I howled that I was human right now,Alex had to stop me when I

spotted a tree.

Hunter p.o.v

Me and Mason,we were in the woods with Juliet,looking,and wishing that Alex and Thea are still we just didn't let are mind play tricks on us.

"Are yous sure this is where you saw them?" Juliet asked. Me and Mason nodded,or as much as a wolf ,when we were going to give it up,we saw the

castle,where Juliet turned into a old me and Mason into weird,thing was well,there were voices coming out of 3 of us walked to the

pushed it open lightly causeing a long one of the towers two heads popped out looking out the ,it was Alex and Thea!Me and

Mason howled loudly gaining their a few minutes they ran us each took one look at us and smiled grabbed Juliet's

hand pulling her in the middle of the court a small can out of her pocket and pouring blue sparks over Juliet.I knew it was undo dust.

Alex p.o.v

I watched as we explored the wood for a sign,any sign of a old lady,and two ,it turned to early evening we had to stop,Transylvania had monsters of all kind,it was one of the many birthplaces for vampires and wasn't exactially smart to be wondering the woods at night so we went back

to the castle,Thea was spreading out her nick-nacks I mean..important montster ,garlic,salt,tamato sauce,pepper,bubble wrap.I didn't get the last

she explained it all I was thankful for the distraction,of a howl, because that girl can talk,most longest hour of my life!We ran outside,seeing a really, really, really old lady and two grabbed Juliet's hand and led her to the court yard and sprinkled undo dust on her

I held my breath,waiting,After 5 minutes of waiting and nothing we knew one thing,getting are soul mates back wasn't going to be easy,no not at all.

Juliet's face fell,Thea looked like someone had just killed her puppy!I was about to comfort her when she walked to our rooms and came back with a huge trash bag

full of spell books,She tossed a book at me,Wich I grabbed like a life line an started looking she handed one to Juliet and two for Hunter and Mason.

"Just because there wolves doesn't mean they can't read!" she said grabbing one for herself,so there we stayed in the court yard looking for spells at night in

our best idea,but with two wolves we were Thea shot up saying "Flash me back to the Sud station,Alex" I did and then we did what

we could wait,when she came back it was mid- noon- ish,she came back singed,smoke coming from the eyebrows and in soot,she tossed a singed hat

my way "It doesn't work right now for the boys sice there not human,but we can fix Juliet!"she chattred on exictedly."Erm..how did you get this?"I would say she

killed a drangon,but its Thea and with her it could be anything."I stopped a gorgon,?"was her cufused reply,"How!" I asked those were level 3 monsters

and she was a werewolf a level 6 but,she still Thea! "People were screaming when they saw her I was trying to help an, I showed her a mirror I thought it was an

ugly lady, so we were trying on make up and she froze and they gave me merlin's hat!"she said happily."Okkk!"I said before placing the hat on my head

"Gunga,galunga!" 'I wish,Juliet was a young vampire,again'


End file.
